job
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Dari kelompok pembuat onar dan pencuri barang tak terpakai, Akatsuki beralih profesi menjadi pengemudi online! Bagaimana cara-cara mereka berkemudi dan melayani pelanggan-pelanggannya? [No Yaoi]


**JOB**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), TOTALLY ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, HUMOR GARING, OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

* * *

Akatsuki. Mereka mengakui diri mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak kubu yang dapat membuktikan eksistensinya sendiri. Tidak hanya di Ame yang tak lain adalah tempat dimana mereka mengepakkan sayapnya sebagai kriminal, Akatsuki juga terkenal di Konoha, Suna, Kiri dan kota-kota besar lainnya.

Mereka adalah kriminal sekaligus pembuat onar yang gemar mencuri, mencuri barang-barang tak terpakai.

Tunggu, apa itu masih bisa disebut kriminalitas?

Dan setelah berpuluh ribu barang-barang tak terpakai yang mereka curi, mereka sudah mulai lelah.

Bahkan Hidan yang notabene sang penggiat kegiatan keagaaman mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Kata Jashin, sebenarnya mencuri itu boleh. Tapi, kalian tidak bosan mencuri barang-barang tak terpakai selama kurang lebih 15 tahun ini?"

Dengan serempak dan kapasitas otak yang ada di tingkat setara (baca: bodoh), mereka mengangguk dan membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Hidan.

Lagipula, sejak kapan yang namanya mencuri itu dikatakan boleh?

Setelah melakukan pertimbangan, mereka mulai menjual barang-barang tak terpakai di pasar loak terdekat, dan terjual habis! Bahkan sempak bermotif _Spongebob_ yang sudah robek di beberapa bagiannya pun terjual.

Semua tak akan berhasil jika mereka tak mempunyai kemampuan bersilat lidah yang di atas rata-rata.

"Sempak ini dulu dipakai Hokage Pertama, _un_. Dan robekan-robekannya ini adalah seni!" tutur Deidara.

"Lihat, ini buku _Icha-Icha Tactics_ yang bukan hanya Hatake Kakashi yang membacanya, bahkan, um, Hokage Kedua juga pernah membacanya. Lihat! Hokage Kedua dulu terbahak-bahak membacanya sampai air liurnya masih tersisa!" fitnah Kakuzu.

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan baru di kantor yang masih membutuhkan karyawan baru dengan jumlah banyak, sebagai pengemudi _online_ yang berpusat di Konoha.

* * *

Uzumaki Nagato.

Dia lebih memilih menggunakan kendaraan roda dua untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Alasannya adalah karena dia sudah terbiasa terkena angin, hujan, badai sekalipun.

Lihat saja di Ame, tempatnya lahir yang selalu dirundung hujan tak henti-henti. Fisiknya sudah kuat menerpa hujan deras di Ame dan saking kuat fisiknya, ia satu dari sekian banyak dari anggota Akatsuki yang tahan masuk angin.

Dan jangan lupakan marganya yang berasal dari Uzumaki.

Otomatis, motor yang ia kendarai juga bermerk. Motor keluaran pabrik Mahaya, Nimak, motor ber_body_ lebar dan besar, membuat penumpang nyaman.

Dan saat hujan yang turun mengguyur Konoha seperti saat ini, Nagato masih giat mencari pundi-undi uang.

"Dengan tuan Orochimaru?" tanyanya sambil mengecek gawai miliknya.

Orang yang ditanya hanya menjawab 'iya' dan berdiri, enggan menaiki motor Nagato.

"Eh? Ah iya, maaf aku lupa. Silahkan." Sejurus kemudian Nsgato memberikan helm berwarna _pink_ cerah yang terlihat norak, melebihi kapasitas warna rambut Haruno Sakura.

Setelah memakai helmnya, pria berambut panjang di depannya masih tidak naik juga, membuat Nagato berpikir apa yang salah dengan motornya? Bukankah motornya baik-baik saja dan tidak bau pesing akibat dikencingi kucing?

"Em, tuan, kau mau naik sekarang?"

Sebenarnya, Nagato tidak yakin bahwa pria di depannya ini marah atau tidak setelah melihat raut wajahnya yang memang tiba-tiba _bete_ dan kesal.

Namun dengan berat hati penumpangnya itu menaiki motornya juga, membuat Nagato sedikit lega. Sisanya nanti ia pikirkan saja, batinnya.

Sebenarnya, bukan tanpa alasan bahwa penumpang bernama Orochimaru itu tampak marah saat dibonceng. Memang siapa yang tidak marah kalau seseorang menaiki _ojek _motor dan tidak diberi jas hujan saat hujan mengguyur dengan deras?

Nagato memang mempunyai fisik yang kuat kalau melawan hujan, tapi tentunya tidak dengan penumpangnya.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi.

Orang kedua yang memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai pengemudi _online_. Dan kendaraan yang dipilihnya untuk bekerja adalah mobil. Kenapa?

Dia 'kan salah satu anggota Akatsuki dari kalangan _berduit_, jadi wajar saja kalau kendaraan yang dipilihnya adalah mobil. Tak tanggung-tanggung pula, mobil yang ia gunakan untuk mengais rezekinya adalah Fortuna, tipe terbaru pula.

Dan alasan lain kenapa ia memilih mobil tentunya agar wajah yang ia sendiri sebut adalah anugerah terbaik dari Tuhan itu tidak terkena banyak polusi.

Selain karena alasan bosan dengan pekerjaannya yang dulu, alasan paling utama bagi Itachi adalah guna membayar klinik perawatan wajah yang lebih bagus.

Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk menghilangkan kerutan di kedua sisi hidungnya. Dulu, kerutan di wajahnya tidak sepanjang sekarang.

Sialnya, dulu dia adalah korban dari malapraktik klinik perawatan karena ia tergiur dengan harganya yang murah dan _endorse_ dari artis-artis macam Temari yang hidup di Suna namun kulitnya selalu mulus atau Tsunade yang bahkan sudah berumur 50 tahun lebih tetap memiliki kulit yang kencang.

Dan siang yang terik ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil beberapa pelanggan.

"Bisa tolong buka bagasinya? Aku membawa koper yang berat," ujar pelanggannya sambil menenteng satu koper berkapasitas besar dengan satu _totebag_ di tangan satunya.

"Hn." Jawaban yang membuat para pelanggannya dongkol.

"Maaf, tuan, tapi bagasimu penuh."

Itachi melihat ke belakang dan ia lupa total.

"Ah, maaf. Itu krim pagi, siang dan malamku serta beberapa alat untuk _treatment_ wajah. Tak ada ruang lagi selain bagasiku. Lagipula kenapa kau membawa koper berat itu?"

Itachi tidak salah, kalau menyangkut hak kepemilikannya pribadi yang ada di bagasinya dengan kapasitas dua koper besar pula.

Namun dalam prosedur pekerjaan yang sedang ia jalani, tentu saja ia salah total.

* * *

Akasuna no Sasori.

Pria berwajah tampan yang tak mau kalah dari Itachi kalau soal _treatment_ wajahnya ini adalah pria kedua yang memutuskan memilih mobil sebagai aksinya mencari harta karun.

Mobilnya tak semewah Itachi, hanya mobil kecil biasa yang hanya bisa ditumpangi satu hingga lima orang saja.

Anggota Akatsuki yang lain berpendapat itu sangat cocok dengan sosok Sasori, yang imut dan bantet. Alhasil, mobilnya cukup yang kecil-kecil saja.

Dan jangan lupakan ia adalah penggemar berat perbonekaan. Entah itu dari boneka bantal biasa hingga boneka santet yang disimpan di tengah-tengah jok tempatnya duduk dan jok di sebelahnya.

Pagi tiba, dan Sasori memang sudah biasa mencari nafkah hingga pagi hari. Kenapa sedari pagi? Tentunya untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya kepada nenek Chiyo karena entah sudah berapa juta ryo yang Sasori pinjam dari neneknya untuk membeli boneka-boneka.

Pelanggan pertama, seperti biasa, paket Ibu beserta anaknya yang berusia lima hingga enam tahun yang hendak pergi ke sekolah.

"Silahkan."

Dilihat senyum Ibu-Ibu yang berusia sekitar 30 tahunan itu memudar saat membuka pintu mobilnya.

Jok di bagian belakang penuh dengan boneka-boneka panda beserta boneka binatang lainnya.

"Em, permisi. Aku duduk dimana?" tanyanya.

"Oh, duduk saja disitu," jawab Sasori yang masih sibuk dengan gawainya tanpa melihat pelanggannya.

"Tapi disini penuh boneka."

"Oh, geser saja boneka-bonekanya."

Saat tangan Ibu-Ibu menggeser bonekanya yang baru berjarak lima sentimeter, Sasori membentaknya.

"HEY! Jangan ditumpuk!"

"Ibu, boneka kelinci itu lucu!"

"Jangan disentuh!"

"Huwaaaaa."

Memang tak ada salahnya mengoleksi barang kesukaan kita. Tapi jika berlebihan seperti Sasori, tentu tak akan ada yang beres.

* * *

Yahiko.

Anggota Akatsuki satu-satunya yang mempunyai banyak tindikan di wajahnya, setidaknya ada lebih dari 15 _piercing_ yang memenuhi wajahnya.

Ia mengikuti jejak Nagato yang memakai motor untuk menjadi pengemudi _online_.

Kenapa? Karena lebih mudah dan juga ia mantan penduduk Ame yang tentunya suka dengan hujan.

Yahiko cukup giat dengan pekerjaannya kali ini karena Nagato, sahabatnya bilang bahwa Yahiko sudah hidup susah sedari kecil. Susah buang air besar, susah tidur, dan susah makan contohnya.

Ia bahkan rela tak tidur selama 24 jam.

Alhasil, ia bahkan selalu mengambil _order_an jam-jam malam, seperti saat ini, jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Ada permintaan masuk melalui gawainya dan tentu saja Yahiko langsung melesat menuju titik penjemputan. Di sana, ada dua orang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam dan memakai masker, namun bukan jenis masker yang Kakuzu pakai.

_Oh, berarti bukan orang turunan Arab seperti Kakuzu_, batinnya.

"Selamat malam."

Tak ayal saat Yahiko membuka kaca helm miliknya guna memperlihatkan wajahnya, dua orang tersebut siap siaga.

"Eh? Kau pengemudi bernama Yahiko?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

Dua orang di hadapannya tiba-tiba terdiam.

"E-eh, maaf, kami sepertinya salah tujuan. Temanku ingin pergi ke pertigaan Ichiraku, tapi, tapi, dia salah." Orang dengan rambut berwarna perak itu memulai percakapan duluan.

"Oh? Jadi bagaimana? Diantara kalian jadi naik, tidak?"

Tampak dua orang tersebut terkejut.

"Maaf, tuan. Maaf. Padahal sudah kubilang pada temanku ini harus mengetik alamatnya dengan benar, tapi dia salah. Heh minta maaf padanya!" ujar orang yang masih sama.

"Ke-kenapa jadi aku?!"

"Hei! Kita kan tidak tahu, tidak sesuai dengan fotonya pula!"

"Kau yang harus memohon padanya?!"

"A-anu, jadi bagaimana? Kalau kau mau membatalkannya pun tak masalah," sanggah Yahiko untuk menghentikan dua pria yang masih memakai masker mereka.

"A-ah kalau begitu, ka-kami minta maaf. I-ini! Ambil saja, ambil kembaliannya. Kami akan membatalkan pesanannya, ta-tapi ini, te-terimalah!" Keduanya berujar sambil terbata-bata sembari memberikan uang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak dan berlaru dari hadapan Yahiko.

Dua orang itu sebenarnya salah besar karena hendak merampok Yahiko yang berwajah dingin dan bertindik yang jumlahnya tak main-main. Wajar saja mereka terbirit-birit setelah melihat wajah tindiknya.

Lagipula, kenapa Yahiko memasang foto di aplikasi dengan wajahnya saat ia masih berusia 12 tahun?

* * *

Hidan.

Sudah disebutkan ciri-ciri Hidan, salah satunya adalah penggiat kegiatan keagamaan dan selalu menyebut Jashin adalah Tuhannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih namun bukan uban itu terlihat lepek. Lepek karena selalu berkeringat saat memakai helm, tentunya.

Bisa ditebak bukan, ia menggunakan kendaraan roda berapa?

Ketimbang mengantarkan pelanggan, Hidan lebih banyak mendapat pesan antar makanan.

Yah, baginya lumayan karena setidaknya ia bisa melakukan aksi 'icip-icip' kepada makanan pelanggannya.

Seperti saat ini, saat ia lagi-lagi mendapatkan satu buah _order_ makanan cepat saji.

Tentu saja ia langsung melesat dan memesan makanan di restoran cepat saji tersebut.

Di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah si pelanggan, tak lupa ia melakukan ritual 'icip-icip'-nya.

"Terima kasih Jashin-_sama_. Makanan ini enak sekali," ujarnya bersamaan dengan airmata yang mulai turun dari kelopak matanya. Mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah makanan yang baru saja ia ambil dari dalam kresek berwarna putih itu.

Tepat setelah 15 menit berlalu, ia sampai di rumah pelanggannya.

"Selamat siang. Kami sudah membawakan makanannya."

Satu wanita berambut pirang yang poninya menutupi sebelah matanya keluar.

"Nona Ino Yamanaka?"

"Oh, iya. Ini uangnya, tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu mengecek jumlah uang yang ia keluarkan dari dompetnya. "Ini, terima kasih ya," ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"Wah, terima kasih nona. Jangan lupa berdoa pada Jashin sebelum memakan makananmu, ya!"

Wanita yang baru saja menerima pesanannya itu masih tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ah, iya."

"Dan kuharap jangan kesal pada Jashin kalau makanan yang kau pesan tidak sesuai. Kalau masih tidak bersyukur, nanti Jashin marah."

Lagi-lagi, wanita bernama Ino itu terlihat risih saat Hidan masih berceloteh.

"Jangan lupa juga memberi persembahan makananmu pada Jashin ya!"

"Ugh, iya, iya. Aku sudah memberimu _tip_, jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang?!" Terlihat raut wajah Ino yang kesal.

"Apa? _Tip? _Terima kasih Jashin-_sama_. Kau bahkan memberiku hadiah yang lebih," ujar Hidan sembari sujud syukur di atas lantai, membuat sang pemilik rumah semakin kesal dan memilih menutup pintunya.

Alis Ino bergetar tanda kemarahan sedang menguasai dirinya. Bagaimana ia tidak kesal saat melihat makanan miliknya hilang seperempat dari apa yang ia pesan.

Jadi ini alasan Hidan berucap bahwa Ino sebaiknya jangan kesal karena makanan yang ia pesan tidak sesuai?

* * *

Deidara.

Kalau ada kendaraan macam pesawat dengan harga yang murah, tentunya ia akan memilih itu karena baginya, terbang adalah impiannya.

Tapi karena tak ada pilihan lain, ia lebih memilih memakai kendaraan roda empat untuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Selain karena nyaman, Deidara berpendapat agar rambut yang menolak gravitasi miliknya tidak akan hancur diterpa angin.

Kendaraan yang Deidara bisa menampung satu hingga lima orang, namun tak seimut kendaraan milik Sasori tentunya.

Dan jangan lupakan kegemaran Deidara akan seni.

Di sisi kanan luar mobilnya, pemandangan gunung dan sungai dengan warna-warna normalnya tercipta. Dan jangan lupakan burung, salah satu binatang favorit Deidara. Anehnya, gambar burung-burung yang sedang berterbangan itu lebih besar daripada gambar pemandangan lainnya.

"Burungku yang besar, aku sangat mencintaimu, _un_." Deidara berujar sambil mencium gambar burungnya dari luar. Perkataan yang dilontarkannya saja cukup membuat orang-orang yang mendengarnya salah arti.

Berbeda dengan sisi kanan, di sisi kirinya ada gambar ledakan dengan api yang membara, beraksenkan warna kuning, oranye, hingga hitam.

Tak hanya bagian luarnya, bagian dalamnya pun tak kalah ramai.

Jok warna-warni, bantalan yang terkesan norak, stirnya yang dimodifikasi dari tanah liat. Baru pertama mendengarnya?

Seperti saat seseorang yang memesan jasa Deidara tanpa tahu bagaimana meriahnya mobilnya.

Deidara membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Silahkan, _un_."

"Maaf, aku sedang memesan _taxi_."

"Eh? Bukankah kau yang bernama Tenten?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau tahu?"

Kalau urusan menemukan orang, Deidara tak pernah salah. Di sebelah matanya yang ditutupi poni _blonde_ miliknya, ada kacamata peninggalan nenek moyangnya, yang bisa membaca nama seseorang.

Mengerikan.

"K-kau? Pengemudi dengan nama Deidara?"

"Betul, _un_."

Dengan muka merah padam, Tenten membuka mobilnya dan masuk dengan sangat cepat. Belum selesai keterkejutannya berakhir, ia masih dengan muka merah padamnya memekik kaget akibat dekorasi yang ada di dalam mobil yang kini ia tumpangi.

Terlebih, ada bola disko di atasnya.

"Kita jalan,_ un_."

Muka merah padam bukan berarti Tenten marah, namun ia malu. Bagaimana nanti reaksi teman-temannya saat melihat ia turun dari mobil yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut mobil ini?

* * *

Zetsu.

Dia adalah satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang sering ditilang oleh polisi yang selalu mangkir di perempatan jalan.

Kenapa?

Prosedur tentunya sudah memerintahkan setiap orangnya yang bekerja sebagai pengemudi _online_ yang mengemudikan motor untuk memakai helm, bahkan untuk semua orang yang menggunakan atau menaiki motor untuk alasan keselamatan.

Tidak cukup, alasannya.

Karena tubuhnya dilindungi oleh jenis dedaunan yang entah apa namanya namun tampak seperti daun singkong yang menutupi kedua sisi tubuhnya, Zetsu berpendapat kepalanya tak akan muat kalau dipakaikan helm.

Padahal, muat-muat saja kalau kedua sisi daunnya ditarik sedikit. Hanya saja, Zetsu orang yang _ngeyel_.

Tak lupa karena tubuhnya yang diselimuti oleh daun singkong, kapasitas tempat di motor pun semakin sempit. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana Zetsu menaiki motornya?

"Maaf, tuan. Bisa kau maju ke depan?" ujar seorang pelanggan wanita yang merasa pantatnya sudah di ujung besi penyangga motor.

"Disini pun sempit," jawabnya sambil tak bergerak sama sekali, padahal masih ada beberapa sentimeter jatah jok miliknya jika ia mau maju sedikit.

"Pegangan saja! Akan kubawa cepat motornya," lanjutnya sambil bersiap mempercepat laju motornya.

Lagi-lagi, entah ke berapa kalinya di hari ini ia sudah diberhentikan oleh polisi.

"Aduh, iya iya, aku tahu apa kesalahanku. Karena tak memakai helm 'kan?" Ia berkata risib.

"Itu yang kedua." Polisi bercodet di wajahnya itu berkata sambil tetap menulis kertas tilangnya.

"Hah?"

"Kau lihat? Batas kecepatan maksimal di sini adalah 50 dan kecepatanmu mencapai 87 kilometer per jam," ujarnya tegas sambil memberikan surat tilang itu.

"A-ah, itu. Maaf, kedua sisiku ada daun, jadi aku tak bisa melihat rambu kecepatan maksimal itu."

Ternyata, daun singkong yang melingkupi kedua sisi tubuh Zetsu memang satu-satunya penyebab ia selalu berurusan dengan polisi.

* * *

Uchiha Obito.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, Obito lebih memilih kendaraan roda dua untuk melakukan pekerjaannya walau sama-sama dari keluarga yang sama, yaitu Uchiha.

Selain karena bisa memakai helm kebanggaan anti badainya yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya kecuali matanya, tentunya Obito bisa bersiul di jalanan, menghoda wanita-wanita yang sedang melintasi _zebra cross _atau yang sedang mengupil sekaligus.

Dan kesempatannya datang semakin besar saat ia mendapat pelanggannya adalah seorang wanita.

"Ini helmnya," ujarnya sembari memberikan helm berwarna _pink_ norak.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah sang pelanggan naik, Obito mulai memacu gasnya.

"Mau kemana?" Obito memulai percakapan di sela-sela perjalanan.

"Aku mau ke Akademi."

"Wah, Akademi ya. Dulu juga aku belajar di sana. Dulu, aku mempunyai teman yang sangat menyebalkan di sana."

"Ah, begitu ya?"

"Oh ya, yang tadi rumahmu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Wah, tidak apa-qpa. Jadi aku tahu kemana aku akan mengirim buket bunga, hehe." Acara gombal-menggombalnya mulai.

"Oh iya, kau bisa panggil aku Tobi _lho_!" ujarnya sok asik.

Dan setelah 15 menit perjalanan dan dipenuhi acara gombal-menghombal yang dilontarkan Obito, akhirnya sang penumpang bersurai _pink_ itu turun dan segera memberikan helmnya setelah mengucapkan kata 'terima kasih'.

"Jangan lupa bintang 12 nya ya!" Teriak Obito sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Namun sepertinya, penumpangnya yang tadi termasuk orang yang gerak cepat, bahkan sekaligus memberikan _review_.

'Ugh, _driver_ kali ini banyak bicara. Ia sampai-sampai menggombaliku deengan kata-kata noraknya. Bagaimana bisa terkesan kalau wajahnya saja ditutupi helm lolipop norak ? Dikemudikan olehnya saja aku merasa malu. Bagus kalau tampan, kalau tidak, bagaimana?!'

"TOBI INI KURANG BAIK APA?!"

* * *

Kakuzu.

Selain karena ia adalah anggota tertua anggota Akatsuki, ia pun satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang sangat menyayangi uang dan sangat sensitif dengan hal yang berkaitan dengan uang-per-uangan.

Walau sudah tua renta macam Tsunade, sebenarnya wajah dan fisiknya pun tak terlihat bak orang yang berumur ratusan tahun. Karena fisiknya yang masih segar bugar, itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa ia memilih kendaraan roda dua untuk bekerja.

Alasan utamanya tentu saja agar menghemat pengeluaran. Selain karena harga bensin yang terbilang murah jika dibandingkan mobil, motor yang Kakuzu gunakan pun motor bebek versi jadul, yang mana sering kali mogok di tengah jalan dan membuat Kakuzu tetap enggan membawanya ke bengkel.

Tentu saja karena alasan menghemat biaya. Kecuali saat pelanggannya yang membayar biaya operasi motornya.

"Ah, maaf ya nona motornya mogok lagi," ujarnya sambil turun dari motor dan mendorong motornya.

"Harus mencari bengkel kah?"

"Ah, tak apa. Aku bisa membetulkannya sendiri. Lagipula tak ada uang untuk ke bengkel sekalipun," ujarnya sambil berhenti, mengecek rantai hingga mesin motornya.

"Um, tapi…"

Sang pelanggan merasa tak enak dan segera melengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Disana ada bengkel! Bagaimana kalau ke sana?" ajaknya sembari menunjuk bengkel yang ada di sebrang lautan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membetulkannya, mungkin…" ujarnya dengan nada disedih-sedihkan.

"Baik, baik. Aku yang bayarkan, ya? Untuk biaya bengkelnya?"

Mata hijau Kakuzu berbinar. "Kalau begitu terima kasih!"

"Sembari menunggu motormu dibetulkan, kita makan di warung sebrang sana, ya," lanjut pelanggannya yang memang baik hati dari lahir.

Tak ada basa-basi penolakan atau kata-kata lainnya, ia segera mendorong motornya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Hatinya berbuncah tak main-main, senang karena biaya bengkel yang akan ditangani oleh penumpangnya, ia juga dibayari makan.

Namun setelahnya….

"Maaf, Tuan. Sebenarnya motormu habis bensin."

"Kenapa bisa cepat habis? Padahal kemarin aku baru saja pulang-pergi dari Ame ke Konoha dan menjemput Sasori ke Suna."

Memang tak ada salahnya jika kita ingin menghemat biaya. Namun apa yang Kakuzu lakukan tentunya adalah hal yang bodoh yang orang normal pun tak akan melakukannya.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki.

Selain sama halnya dengan Nagato dan Yahiko yang kebal dengan air, beda dengan Kisame yang menyukai saat kulitnya berinteraksi langsung dengan air.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, banjir pun ia terjang.

Jika perusahaan tempatnya bekerja memperbolehkan dirinya untuk memakai kendaraan air jenis _boat_, ia dengan senang hati akan memenuhinya. Namun sayangnya memang tidak ada. Alhasil, dia lebih memilih kendaraan roda dua.

Selain karena alasan ia bertubuh tinggi dan berat karena memilih jenis motor gede, jangan lupakan karena knalpotnya yang tinggi. Terlebih lagi, Kisame memodifikasi knalpotnya menjadi lebih mancung seperti hidungnya.

Dan jangan lupakan gambar hiu di _body_ motornya, yang menyebabkan anggota Akatsuki yang lain benar-benar tak bisa membedakan mana yang hiu asli dan mana yang motor.

Seperti setelah hujan deras turun yang menyebabkan sungai meluap menyebabkan banjir.

"Silahkan, dipakai jas hujan dan helmnya," ujar Kisame sembari memberi helm berwarna _pink_ cerah dengan jas hujan berwarna kuning cerah. Setidaknya, apa yang dilakukannya lebih normal ketimbang Nagato yang sama sekali tak memberikan jas hujan saat hujan deras mengguyur.

"T-terima kasih pak Hiu," ujar wanita berambut _lavender_ sembari menatap lampu motornya.

Lagi-lagi, hati Kisame sakit karena bukan hanya anggota Akatsukinya yang biadab, yang tidak bisa membedakannya antara dirinya dan motor. Namun kali ini adalah pelanggannya.

_Kurang apa aku dengan badan yang semampai serta motorku yang bahkan ada di kalangan di atas rata-rata?!_

Batinnya berteriak sembari rintik-rintik hujan mengenai wajahnya. Niatnya, ia mau menangis di tengah hujan agar orang-orang tak melihat dirinya menangis. Namun realitanya orang-orang memilih meengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihatnya menangis karena ada bulit-bulit lava yang ikut serta keluar.

Maklum, dia kan mantan penduduk Kiri.

* * *

Konan.

Satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki berjenis kelamin wanita yang bekerja sebagai pengemudi _online_. Awalnya tak ada masalah saat dirinya bekerja sebagai pengemudi _online_ yang cukup normal dibanding kelakuan teman-temannya yang cenderung memiliki _fetish _tertentu.

Namun akhirnya Konan ditarik menjadi pekerja di bagian _customer service_.

"Selamat siang, dengan kantor KonoJek, layanan antar-jemput manusia, antar-jemout barang, antar-jemput makanan, yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Kemarin sore aku memesan pengemudi motor _online_ dan saat hujan deras, ia sama sekali tak memberiku jas hujan. Bagaimana ini kebijakan dari kantormu?!"

Konan sudah tahu, itu pasti perbuatan Nagato.

"Selamat siang, dengan kantor KonoJek, layanan antar-jemput manusia, antar-jemout barang, antar-jemput makanan, yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tolong ya untuk pengemudi mobil berplatkan K XXX HA ditindaklanjuti! Aku sampai tak bisa menyimpan koperku dan terpaksa menyimpannya di jok tengah yang bahkan temlatnya saja sudah sempit."

Itu kan plat nomor Itachi.

"Makananku habis setengah!"

"Pesananku tidak sesuai! Aku pesan dua porsi dan kenapa yang datang hanya setengah porsi?!"

Tidak salah lagi, itu Hidan.

Dan beratus-ratus komplain yang diajukan kepada dirinya berasal dari perbuatan teman-temannya sendiri dan itu adalah salah satu hal yang sangat sial baginya.

Sebagai kekasihnya, Yahiko awalnya sih senang-senang saja karena Konan tak perlu mengkhawatirkan polusi di luar yang akan mengenai wajah serta indera penciumannya.

Namun kekhawatiran Yahiko malah makin bertambah ketika salah satu _customer service _pria yang meja kerjanya ada di sebelah Konan.

Dan hal itu lah yang menbuat Yahiko rela pulang-pergi antar-jemput Konan saat pergi dan pulang kerja.

Selain itu, Yahiko berdiri di sana selama 10 menit untuk mengawasi pria berkulit pucat yang selalu menampilkan senyum palsunya, yang sialnya meja kerjanya ada di sebelah Konan.

"Jangan senyum-senyum padanya ya!" pesan Yahiko saat hendak kembali ke tempat parkirnya sembari menampilkan sorot matanya yang tajam pada pekerja bernama Sai itu.

Dan Konan?

Tentunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Tidak hanya Yahiko, yang pasti telepon-telepon keluhan yang akan datang nantinya lagi-lagi akibat ulah teman-temannya.

.

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan yang mereka lakukan. Hanya saja, sifat pribadi mereka yang salah, menyebabkan pelanggan-pelanggannya di luar sana mengirim terlalu banyak komplain yang tak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Ini fanfik Akatsuki kedua saya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya selalu suka membuat mereka menjadi nista seperti ini (?)

Dan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang bersedia membaca~

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
